1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved quick release closure device for bottles or similar containers, and more particularly to a quick release closure device which may securely seal a bottle containing corrosive or toxic liquid, and includes means to withdraw liquids from the sealed container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of integrated microelectronic components it is imperative to provide carefully controlled processing conditions to maximize the yield of acceptable products. Processing of these microelectronic circuits or semiconductor chips is typically performed in batches of several hundred or more. Accordingly, any processing anomaly or error can render useless a large number of potential products. This is especially true, for example, in photolithograph processes where silicon substrates are chemically etched to form typographical patterns which are essential to the operation of the microelectronic circuits. In conjunction with chemical etches of semiconductor substrates, is well-known to coat certain portions of the silicon substrate with a thin layer of a polymeric liquid known as a photoresist. Upon exposure to preselected radiation, the photoresist rapidly solidifies to form a protective layer on the selectively coated portions of the substrate to protect those portions from chemical attack during subsequent etching. Such coatings of photoresist must be continuous over the area to be protected, otherwise a portion of the coated area will undergo etching and the electronic circuit will probably be rendered useless. The causes of such discontinuities in photoresist coatings have been found to include impurities or particles which are introduced to the process as the photoresist is dispensed from container or reservoir bottles. Accordingly, it is important in the fabrication of microelectronic semiconductor circuits to minimize the opportunity for particulate impurities to enter the photoresist liquid.
In a typical microelectronic fabrication operation, photoresist is dispensed periodically by pumping from relatively small bottles. The practice of using small bottles relates to numerous factors including the expense, toxicity and shelf life of the chemical. Because the individual containers for the photoresist liquid are relatively small, it is necessary to frequently replace the bottles in the dispensing equipment or replenish their contents. Prior art methods of replacment or replenishment have often permitted particles to enter the bottles. For example, it has been found that the photoresist may solidify in the bottles at locations on or near the caps so that when a cap is removed or replaced, some of the solidified material may flake away and fall into the photoresist liquid. Such flakes may not completely dissolve prior to being pumped out of the bottles and may cause imperfections in the photoresist coatings.
Due to the toxicity and corrosiveness of the liquids contained in the bottles or containers, it is important that the containers be sealed tightly to prevent escape of liquid or fumes, yet also provide a fluid channel for access to the liquid therein. Also due to the need for frequent replacement or replenishment operations, it is desirable that a sealing closure be simple and quick to insert onto and remove from the bottle.